


Bitch!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor decides that Jim and Blair might need a push. She's <br/>downright evil.  (But, in a good way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch!

Summary: Connor decides that Jim and Blair might need a push. She's   
downright evil. 

Acknowledgments: Thank you Mary for the beta. 

PattRose1@aol.com

 

Bitch!  
Patt

"Sandburg," Ellison yelled as he walked through the bullpen, "do you want to   
have lunch today?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Your choice and it's on me." Jim smiled over at his partner and noticed that   
Blair's heart was beating entirely too swiftly. 

Blair tried to act busy at his desk and Jim went to get him a cup of coffee. In the   
break room, Connor asked, "How are things going, Ellison?"

"Fine. Well, as good as they ever do for me. I had a date last week and I swear to   
god I give off a vibe that says, 'no sex here.'" He laughed and waited for Connor   
to join in. 

"Can I talk to you, Ellison? Privately?"

"Sure, let's go into interrogation room 2." Jim led the way and Connor closed the   
door once they were inside. She made sure the blinds were pulled and the voice   
system was turned off. 

"Connor, why are you being so paranoid?"

"Sit down, Ellison, I have something to tell you." Jim knew it was going to be   
something he didn't like, so he took her advice and sat down. 

"Hit me."

"Don't tempt me. You've been such an idiot and I just have to say something   
now." Connor was pacing and nervous. 

_Why is she nervous?_ Jim wondered.

"Wait a minute, Connor I'm not attracted to you. So don't say something that will   
embarrass both of us."

"I'm not attracted to you either. But someone in the bullpen is."

"Who?"

"Do you think you might be able to guess?" Connor was trying not to say too   
much. 

"Oh shit... Sandburg has a thing for me?"

"Worse yet, Ellison, you have a thing for him. That's why no women are giving   
you any."

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." 

"You're taking Sandy to lunch, right?"

"I was."

"Oh you ass. You're afraid, aren't you?" She walked over and smacked him on   
the back of the head. 

"Hey, knock it off, Connor."

"Who are you going to tell, Ellison?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I love him dearly. I would love to have him attracted to me, but hell no; instead   
he's in love with his roommate. Sometimes I really hate you." Connor got up and   
walked out of the room. 

Jim sat at his desk and started typing up some reports when Connor came by   
and smacked him on the back of the head again. He looked up at her with a glare   
and she said, "Sorry, Jimbo."

An hour later she bent over to get something on his desk and head butted him in   
the forehead. 

"Fuck..." Jim mumbled and got a little dizzy. He hated her so much. 

"Jim, are you all right?" Sandburg asked, worried to death.

"Yeah, I'm great. Connor's trying to knock me off today."

"What did you do to her, Jim?"

"Chief, I didn't do a thing. She's being a bitch. In fact, I should say something."   
Jim was still rubbing his forehead. "Hey everyone, the bitch is loose. Beware."

"I'll talk to her." Blair said standing up and Jim grabbed him and said, "I'll do it   
myself."

Jim grabbed Connor and pulled her into the same room and said, "What the fuck   
are you trying to do?"

"Oh grow up, Ellison. I'm a woman. Like I could hurt you." She leaned against the   
wall. 

"Yeah, well I beg to differ, woman. You hurt my head with that head butt. So   
knock it off." Jim was so pissed he couldn't see straight. 

"Oh did I hurt poor little Ellison?"

"Shut up, Connor."

"Just because no women will fuck you isn't my fault."

"Shut up."

"How long has it been Ellison? One month, two, three?"

"A long time." Jim whispered with his head hanging. 

"Do you think being in love with a man would be worse than that?" She was still   
leaning on the wall, looking relaxed. 

"Connor, no one would accept me if I told them I was gay."

"Why not try it first?"

"Because I'm sure that Sandburg doesn't have a thing for me. I would have been   
able to tell before now."

"Hmmm. But you could at least talk to him, right?"

"Hell no. Then he would know and feel sorry for me." Jim still had his head   
hanging. 

The door flew open and Blair said, "Bitch, you're dead meat. Get out of here." He   
then shoved Connor out of the room. He pulled the blinds and Jim saw everyone   
standing there. He looked over to where Connor was leaning and saw the button   
for the intercom.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. I don't fucking believe this. I'm so sorry, Blair." Jim tried to get   
by him and run. 

Blair slid his arms around Jim and said, "It's mutual, hot shot. Not to worry."

"You're attracted to me?" Jim asked so pitifully that Blair felt like he would just   
melt. 

"Jim, I've loved you for three years. I want you to hold me. I want you to kiss me.   
I want you to fuck me. And last but not least, I want you to love me forever." Blair   
pulled him down for a soft, but passionate kiss. 

"I do love you, Blair. And I would love to do all of those other things, but we need   
to go out and say like April Fool or something."

"I pour my heart out to you, and you tell me we need to lie to the bullpen gang?   
Maybe I'm wrong. The man I love would be man enough to stand up to anyone."   
Blair watched Jim and saw the frown turn into a smile and knew that Jim was his. 

"Just one thing to ask, Chief. What are we going to do to Connor?" Jim laughed   
as he hugged Blair even harder. 

"Oh I'm going to think of something wonderful. Don't you worry. Now, let's go to   
lunch."

"Chief, I love you."

"And I love you back." 

 

End Bitch!


End file.
